herofandomcom-20200223-history
George Kirkwood
George Kirkwood first appeared on 20 October 2015, portrayed by Arlo Gibson.16 George is as a love interest for Dayna Jenkins. He arrived in Ferndale after going into a hardware store where he meet Dayna however it was cut short when she accidentally cause an accident at the store when she knock someone off at ladder. However, before she can thank him he disappears. A week later, he arrives at The IV and caught up with Dayna again. They start to fall for each other and begin to date. He revealed that he studied medicine in England, and worked in a Clinic of Infectious Diseases in London, but works as a labourer in Auckland on a casual contract. While they were engaged shortly after, George had to return to England for her mother's wedding, but as the flight was first deferred to Christchurch, he had never been heard from, much to Dayna's anguish. When he returned from a one-month stint as a 'Doctor Without Borders' in Nepal, Dayna and George got married on the back of Harper and Boyd's cancelled wedding on the 2015 Cliffhanger. They found out days later about the shooting that led to the cancelled wedding, and Len and later Wendy's passing.Since Dayna revealed that she is broke after her renovations to the IV, he scored a short-term role as a labourer with his old company before Dayna recommended him as a junior doctor (no specialty) for Shortland Street, having saved Jasmine Cooper after she collapsed at the Coopers, suffering from dehydration. As it turns out, she caught yellow fever on top of an insect bite in Columbia on the plane to Auckland, making her jaundiced, and liver function compromised. He has heard of Boyd Rolleston's articles after he performed the surgery on Stevie. Dayna has asked Chris Warner and Rachel McKenna for a role for George in the hospital. He became a junior doctor in the ER department, and mentored by TK Samuels. In March 2016 it was revealed that George real name is Rupert and in the following month it was revealed that he wasn't even a real doctor when his cousin Leo turn up in Ferndale he was blackmailed to tell the truth which was unsuccessful he later decided to confess to Danya she was angry at him for a while but forgive him after a few mistakes a work he decided to resign which Danya agrees but Harper wouldn't let him left just like that so he then worked out his notice. In May 2016 after trying to quit his job Lucy Rickman figured out that he was unwell which they both pretend that George had cancer after been harassed by Lucy and Ali he then confess that he got a doctor later in month Danya and George decided to leave Ferndale which they were stop by Lucy but she lets me go they leave Ferndale together after Lucy gives him 12 hours so she can report them to the police. Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male